This application relates to use of a composition comprising a hydroxy-oligocarboxylic ester for topical administration to alleviate or improve cosmetic conditions, dental conditions, dermatological indications and other conditions in which the effects on the nervous system can be beneficial, particularly with respect to sensuous and mild anesthetic properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,171, entitled “Amphoteric Compositions and Polymeric Forms of Alpha Hydroxyacids, and Their Therapeutic Use,” describes preventive as well as therapeutic treatments to alleviate cosmetic conditions and symptoms of dermatologic disorders with amphoteric compositions containing alpha hydroxyacids, alpha ketoacids related compounds or polymeric forms of hydroxyacids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,988, entitled “Alleviating Signs of Dermatological Aging with Glycolic Acid, Lactic Acid or Citric Acid,” describes the use of alpha-hydroxyacids to alleviate or improve signs of skin, nail and hair changes associated with intrinsic or extrinsic aging. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,938, entitled “Method of Using Glycolic Acid for Treating Wrinkles,” describes the use of glycolic acid for topical treatment of wrinkles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,391, entitled “Phenyl Alpha Acyloxyalkanoic Acids, Derivatives and Their Therapeutic Use,” describes the use of topical compositions containing phenyl alpha acyloxyalkanoic acids and derivatives to enhance the keratinization of nails, skin, lips and other mucous membranes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,776, entitled “Additives Enhancing Topical Actions of Therapeutic Agents,” describes the use of hydroxycarboxylic acids to enhance the therapeutic effects of cosmetic or pharmaceutical agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,489, entitled “Alpha Hydroxyacid Esters for Skin Aging,” describes the use of alpha-hydroxyacid esters to increase skin thickness by stimulating biosynthesis of dermal components such as glycosaminoglycans, proteoglycans, collagen and elastin, and to treat aging related integumental changes including age spots, skin lines, wrinkles, photoaging and aging skin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,054, entitled “Method of Using Beta Hydroxyacids for Treating Wrinkles,” describes the use of compositions comprising a beta-hydroxyacid for topical treatment of skin changes associated with aging. U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,512, entitled “Method of Using Hydroxycarboxylic Acids or Related Compounds for Treating Skin Changes Associated with Intrinsic and Extrinsic Aging,” describes the use of compositions comprising a hydroxycarboxylic acid for topical treatment of skin changes associated with intrinsic and extrinsic aging. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,335,023 and 6,740,327, both entitled “Oligosaccharide Aldonic Acids and Their Topical Use,” describe the use of compositions comprising an oligosaccharide aldonic acid for topical treatment of cosmetic conditions and dermatological disorders. U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,924, entitled “Method of Using Hydroxycarboxylic Acids or Related Compounds for Treating Skin Changes Associated with Intrinsic and Extrinsic Aging,” describes the use of compositions comprising a polyhydroxy acid in an amphoteric system for topical treatment of skin changes associated with intrinsic and extrinsic aging.
None of the above patents has described or implied actions or effects on a nerve or nerves by topical administration of a hydroxyoligocarboxylic ester, such as a hydroxydicarboxylic ester or a hydroxytricarboxylic ester.